Detrás de lo que se ve
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Aún cuando parece que todo ha terminado, Hiro nos deja entrever lo que sucede con nuestros personajes favoritos de Fairy Tail ademas de los mundos que pueden salir de sus aventuras fuera y dentro del gremio[Arts de Hiro Mashima]
1. Chapter 1

**Detrás de lo que se ve**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Homenaje Arts de Mashima©Fairy Tail**

 **Summary:**

 **Aún cuando parece que todo ha terminado, Hiro nos deja entrever lo que sucede con nuestros personajes favoritos de Fairy Tail [Arts de Hiro Mashima]**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)/ Manga ~Anime**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n compensacion por tardar mucho XD**

 **Este fic está basado en los Arts de Hiro Mashima como reto personal y pues porque se agradece a este autor por no dejar inconcluso esta historia que nos hizo pasar buenos momentos.**

 **1**

 **"** **Aguas Termales'**

 **"** **Entre una mirada y una sonrisa** **"**

«Esto es el paraiso» pensó Jellal al sentir como el calor de las aguas termales impregnaba su piel, cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo reconfortante y tranquilo del lugar, las gotas de sudor que salían de su piel con el provocador calor del agua.

Hacía tiempo que no podía disfrutar con un placer tan simple como un baño sin que fuese perseguido y de ser sincero con Erza tan cerca de él.

Sentía como su cuerpo se revitalizaba, el vapor alrededor cubriendo el lugar daba un aire de leve intimidad y eso era suficiente para relajarse.

Después de un tiempo, salio de las aguas e inclinándose tomó una toalla y envolviéndose las caderas, tomó del estante cercano una botella de Sake.

«No es que pudiera emborracharse fácilmente » pensó, suspiro al terminar de beber y luego se acercó para tomar la yukata de la percha, luego al lavamanos cercano para limpiarse los dientes.

Era un breve ritual de normalidad, algo tan simple y banal como era cepillar los dientes, rasurarse o siquiera ver su rostro en el espejo comparado con los años en que los perseguían sin descanso.

Era realmente refrescante, colocarse una ropa sin necesidad de correr o huir y todo parecía tan irreal, pero aquí estaba caminando por un piso de madera pulida después de una batalla contra uno de los más peligrosos enemigos del mundo junto a la mujer que amaba celebrando la victoria.

Bueno, era hora de verla con su hermoso cabello escarlata y sus cálidos ojos marrones que aún viendo lo que era pudo cambiar con su determinación, coraje junto a su corazón su mundo.

Abrió la puerta del salón, parpadeo un par de veces al encontrar aquella escena y sus participantes: Erza con una botella en las manos aplastando debajo de su cuerpo a un par de sus amigos — _Gray y Gajeel_ —quienes parecían querer escapar.

Ella se carcajeaba graciosamente, un rubor en su rostro, la botella en una mano y en la otra una cuerda de la bata— _Ademas de las otras botellas en el suelo_ —daban indicio de que estaba ebria.

Parecía no haber notado su presencia, al ver como tomaba a Gray Fullbuster por las piernas haciéndolo girar mientras este gritaba de miedo y luego tomaba la cuerda para latigar al Dragon Slayer de Acero quien parecía suplicar piedad.

Vio como dejaba a este para volver a tomar como parte de su diversión al mago de hielo por el cuello mientras se reía, pero había sido suficiente de ignorarlo aun divirtiéndose de todo aquello.

Se acercó hasta ella y colocando una mano en su hombro, ella se volvió rápidamente para ver quien interrumpía su diversión.

Sonrió, esta era su pequeña reina de las hadas quien al verlo sus ojos marrones llenos de conciencia y sorpresa pudo ver como el rubor se extendía por su piel.

Como apartaba avergonzada su rostro, él no pudo evitar tomar esto como una invitación a un beso pero consciente de quienes estaban alrededor solo pudo palmear— _Aunque pudo notar la mirada escéptica de ambos_ —luego vio como ella se volvía para verles luego huir y dejarlos solos a ambos.

Jellal vio como el color rojo cubría la piel de Erza, dejó de palmear su cabeza fijando su mirada en ella y sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza al sentir su aroma tan cerca de él, las curvas que la yukata ocultaba pero resaltaba su inocencia.

Al ver como ella extendía su mano sobre su pecho, aun con la yukata puesta sentía el calor de su piel y su corazón latir con fuerza, por aquel acto tan nimio pero lleno de confianza.

Una que provocaba en él algo tan irrefrenable como el deseo, el sonido de la puerta le hizo salir de su ensimismada mente lujuriosa para ver a una niña: Wendy Marvell.

Ella los miraba con sus ojos marrones fijos en ambos enfatizando una cosa: Estaban solos, él estaba tocando a Erza quien borracha vestía una Yukata que ella indecentemente había dejado expuesta sus piernas y parte de sus pechos.

Sintió el calor en su cara, al ver como ella se apartaba avergonzada de alli y desaparecía tras los gritos— _Mas bien, balbuceos_ —de Erza, quien desesperada se levantó tambaleante para detenerla cuando ya había cerrado la puerta.

— **Erza, es inútil** — dijo, tomando su brazo para detenerla y trayéndola hacia si, la apoyo sobre su pecho envolviendola en un cálido abrazo aun con el rostro ardiendo aun por lo sucrdido— **Ya se ha ido, tal vez más tarde puedas hablar con Wendy cuando todos se hallan calmado, ¿Bien?**

Ella asintió con su rostro contra su pecho, Jellal sabia que no había nada que hacer después de todo sus amigos ya habían visto suficiente para deducir lo que sentía por ella y levantando su mentón hizo que cayera en cuenta en su dulce aroma, sus ojos entrecerrados marrones instando a algo más.

Acarició su mejilla, tomó su rostro ruborizado y se posesionó de sus labios sin importar si estaba ebria o siquiera fuese mas joven que él, solo deseaba deleitarse en el dulce sabor de la libertad.

«Despues verían las consecuencias » pensó atrayendo su cabeza con una mano e inclinándose para posesionar su boca y sintiendo sus manos sobre sus hombros como una dulce invitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Detrás de lo que se ve**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Homenaje Arts de Mashima©Fairy Tail**

 **Summary:**

 **Aún cuando parece que todo ha terminado, Hiro nos deja entrever lo que sucede con nuestros personajes favoritos de Fairy Tail [Arts de Hiro Mashima]**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)/ Manga ~Anime**

 **N.A.: Gracias por sus comentarios y es bueno saber que les gustó este fic que sólo se creo para entretener y recordar los múltiples arts de Mashima; que por cierto ya que ambos preguntaron lo mismo pues respondo: "Sí, sin duda alguna".**

 **Este fic está basado en los Arts de Hiro Mashima como reto personal y pues porque se agradece a este autor por no dejar inconcluso esta historia que nos hizo pasar buenos momentos.**

 **2**

 **"** **Aguas Termales'**

 **"** **Entre un Abrazo y Un Beso** **"**

Habían tomado un descanso de la misión.

Eran esos momentos en los que Gray no sabía que hacer para perder el tiempo, observó por el pasillo en los enormes ventanales donde se exponía en aquel lugar un enorme árbol de Sakuras que desojado resaltaba en medio de los edificios del enorme hospedaje y suspiro con su usual molestia.

Tal vez huir de Erza estando borracha y que Jellal la calmara le había afectado, era como ver el poder que tenia una persona sobre alguien tan fuerte como su amiga.

Por ahora, podía agradecer al peliazul por ello sino seguiría bajo la tortura de una Erza ebria y no podía pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido, se estremeció.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el anuncio de "Aguas Termales" lo hizo entrar e ignorar las miradas de las féminas alrededor; ya que solo deseaba una cosa: Paz y Tranquilidad.

El vapor alrededor era una delicia, sentía cada gota sobre su piel como un peso menos mirando al cielo —Techo de madera oculto entre el vapor —recostandose sobre la pared de rocas que rodeaba el pequeño estanque, exhaló al recordar el suave movimiento del agua y el calor de esta sobre los dedos de sus manos, relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Se fijó en unas burbujas leves y pequeñas en el agua, era extraño que al ver calor salir del agua no hubiese burbujas pero las ondas del agua que se movían constantes le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

Vio como algo se levantaba del agua, sintió el corazón latir con fuerza y recogio rapidamente las piernas, para luego ver allí formándose un rostro y una cara tan familiar comocomo la marca del gremio sobre su pecho: Juvia Loxar.

Vio la alegría en sus ojos, pero aún cuando quedó embelesado con su rostro no se dio cuenta de que era el inicio del infierno y vio el agua revolverse sobre ellos como una terrible tormenta, pidió ayuda cuando pudo ver a Wendy asomar a la puerta del baño que cerró dejándolo a merced de Juvia.

Su cuerpo antes relajado ahora tan tenso, apretó los dientes para no gritarle como hacia antes de... Ese día.

Sabia que estaba desnuda, pero aun cuando el vapor los rodeara no dejaba a imaginar nada el vislumbre de las líneas y sombras reflejadas sobre el agua, aun si sus manos cubrían sus pechos no podía sino fijarse en su rostro que con un leve rubor junto a aquellos enormes ojos azules oscurecidos, eran el epítome de la inocencia.

Trago en seco, debía alejarla de allí y aun cuando habían entrenado juntos, no significaba que no sintiera vergüenza o eso es lo que quería decirse.

— **Juvia...** —dijo, carraspeo un poco y con el calor de sus mejillas elevarse — _A causa del "vapor"_ —señalo lo evidente para ella y el resto de la gente — **Este es el baño para hombres y tu no deberías...**

Y allí fue el comienzo del desastre.

Al verla temblar para ver inclinar su rostro, unas lágrimas deslizándose por sus pestañas para luego ver a una mujer llorar y Gray sabia que era una mierda con las lágrimas, se llevó una mano a la cabeza desesperado porque hacer.

A su lado, ella había comenzado a llorar con fuerza sus rizos curvandose por el calor, no lo pensó o siquiera reflexionó en las consecuencias sólo lo hizo; extendio su brazo sobre los hombros de ella : La Abrazo.

Había dejado de llorar, ya había cumplido su meta principal ahora debía aceptar las consecuencias y esas eran: Tener el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer —Su novia —a su lado.

La sintió estremecer, había concentrado toda su voluntad en tratarla con respeto y ella había echado en balde todo eso, deslizó sus dedos sobre su hombro, la vio levantar su mirada acuosa con tristeza en sus ojos.

— **No estes así, Juvia** —trago en seco.

— **¿G-Gray~sama...?** —dijo, estaba muy cerca de él, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al percibir el calor del cuerpo de ella a su lado y vio como ella extendía sus labios tan tentadoramente.

Se acercó a ella hasta un suspiro, la vio cerrar sus ojos y era una excelente oportunidad de experimentar tal singular acto del que muchos miembros del gremio como Alzack y Bisca hablaban.

«¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO, FULLBUSTER?! » dijo una voz en su cabeza, su consciencia — _Quien pensaba estaba muerta con respecto a la vergüenza_ — y apretando los labios se apartó, provocando algo peor al ver como ella comenzó a acercarse.

Y como acto reflejo para defenderse, apareció el Ice Maker congelando a Juvia junto al agua caliente del baño termal.

«Mierda» pensó sintiendo el calor deslizarse por sus mejillas al verla desnuda y en esa pose, se llevó una mano al cabello incómodo, soltó un suspiro resignándose a salir del baño con la toalla envuelta en sus caderas — _De la que se deshizo sin más pocos metros al salir_ —y con un encogimiento de hombros ignorando al resto de la gente regreso a su cuarto.

— **No hay remedio** —dijo soltando un suspiro.

Con un cuerpo en la mente y no era el suyo, se maldijo en voz baja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Detrás de lo que se ve**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Homenaje Arts de Mashima©Fairy Tail**

 **Summary:**

 **Aún cuando parece que todo ha terminado, Hiro nos deja entrever lo que sucede con nuestros personajes favoritos de Fairy Tail [Arts de Hiro Mashima]**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)/ Manga ~Anime**

 **N.A.: Gracias por sus comentarios y es bueno saber que les gustó este fic que sólo se creo para entretener y recordar los múltiples arts de Mashima; que por cierto ya que ambos preguntaron lo mismo pues respondo: "Sí, sin duda alguna".**

 **Este fic está basado en los Arts de Hiro Mashima como reto personal y pues porque se agradece a este autor por no dejar inconcluso esta historia que nos hizo pasar buenos momentos.**

 **3**

 **"** **Aguas Termales'**

 **"** **Entre los detalles y lo que haces"**

«Es hermosa, pero...falta algo» pensó Gajeel al ver a la mujer que había cambiado su mundo desde que la conoció.

«Y de una manera poco usual» pensó, se volvió a concentrar en ella: Su cabello azul celeste suelto, sus mejillas sonrosadas vestía una Yukata de rayas del lugar y una sonrisa tímida junto a sus ojos marrones. «Tan llenos de vida y amor fijos en él »

Estaba sentada sobre la litera de dormir, el cinto se ajustaba sobre su estrecha cintura dejando expuesto el valle de piel de sus pechos—De un cuerpo que conocía perfectamente —y dejando sus piernas a la vista.

«Realmente faltaba algo...»se cuestionó, ella lo miraba y en cuclillas frente a ella sobre las literas.

Y entonces a su mente vino una escena perturbadora en la que Erza esgrimía un cinto mientras lo tenia atado—Estaba ebria, por supuesto — para colmo estaba a su merced, atado pero lo temible era que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sintió un sudor frío bajar por su piel, se llevó las manos al rostro sin percatarse que Levy lo estaba viendo un poco preocupada y que incluso lo consolaba—Aun siquiera entender porque —pero así era ella.

«Con un gran corazón lleno de amor» pensó, pero a la mente le vino una idea sin igual porque ato sus muñecas sin más y esperando su reacción mientras bajaba una pequeña gota de sudor frío por la cara.«Tal vez fuese una mala idea»

Y fue cuando vio lo único que le aseguraría que todo estaba bien: La sonrisa en el rostro de Levy.

Sonrió sintiendo calor en el rostro, la confianza que ella le extendía sin saber o replicar lo que hiciera y estaba seguro que su hijo/a estaría bien.

«Despues de todo, era su hijo/a» pensó y mientras ella estaba atada se acercó con una siniestra sonrisa junto a otro cinto color dorado que hizo deslizar sobre ella.

Ella reía divertida, soltó una carcajada al verla girar con esta pensando en lo que hacia falta para ella y con un giro junto a otro pensó en lo hermosa que era con su cabello suelto, sus mejillas ardían cuando término.

Ella parpadeó, mirándolo con asombro cuando desató sus manos para verlo con nuevos ojos al ver la flor que hizo con el cinto dorado para recordar que le faltaba era un hermoso listón.

Así era como la veía todos los días, tal vez inconsciente de ello sabia que faltaba algo y esa era la respuesta por su parte.

— **Es hermosa, Gajeel** —dijo con una sonrisa llena de gratitud y el sonrió, tal vez ella esperaba algo diferente porque solían hacer algo más... Pero, ella merecía saber que también se esforzaría por amarla de verdad.

Luego se acercó y le dio un beso, pero merecía una recompensa ¿Verdad?

Después de todo había entrado en las fauces del hábitat de la terrible Titania, para aprender a darle un regalo a Levy y había valido la pena.


End file.
